FIVE R'S
by GEMZiiE
Summary: what happens when three more 'r. mitchells' turn up on the square. who are they, and how will r&r react? r&r, rack, joxy
1. Chapter 1

Ronnie had just turned down yet another advance from Jack Branning, her business partner

Ronnie had just turned down yet another advance from Jack Branning, her business partner. Never mix business with pleasure, right? Luckily Roxy turned up just in time to persuade her giving up this club wasn't a good idea. Even if she said nothing, Ronnie knew her personality so her opinion was easy enough to predict – make him jealous. They walked away to go and get a couple of curries courtesy of Jase. Jack followed them out and watched her walk before he shut up the club and went back to his flat. Ronnie and Roxy sat on Arthur's bench in the dark with just the overhead street light and odd lights around the square lighting the entire place up. Ronnie looked around. "Do you prefer this to Ibiza? I like this part. The night." Roxy smirked. "You're a vampire." Ronnie laughed and ate a bit more of her curry. They didn't realise there were two people watching them, simply because they didn't expect it.

"Mind if we join you?" A voice came out of the dark and was hard to trace to any point. Roxy looked terrified but a woman and a teenage girl came into the light. "Sorry. I'm Rachel, this is Ruby." She held the thirteen year old girl's shoulders protectively and Ronnie moved over to let them sit down. The two other girls both had blonde hair. The little girl stayed silent but the woman spoke. "I'm Ronnie. This is Roxy. You new around here?" Rachel nodded. Ruby stared at the floor ahead of her quietly. Roxy looked at her confusedly.

"You live in the vic, right?" Rachel asked. Ronnie nodded. Roxy stayed out of the coversation and continued eating. What kinda freaks hung around in the dark then asked to sit next to you on a bench and knew where you lived? "Do you think we could go somewhere to talk? Not the vic. It's important, I don't really want to tell you here." Ronnie looked at her strangely. "It's not bad. At least, I hope you don't see it as bad but we need to talk." Ronnie nodded while Roxy looked at them confusedly. "I own the club around the corner. We can talk there. Look – what's this all about?" Rachel shook her head. "Wait until we're in the light." Ronnie unlocked the door nervously and switched on the lights. It wasn't till the lights were on that they actually saw each other's faces properly without the shadows. The young girl took down her hood and pulled nervously on her hip length blonde hair.

"I, er. I don't know how to say this. Just hear the entire story before you freak." Ronnie nodded, gesturing to the circle of seats that they all sat around. "This involves us all, yeah?" Ronnie and Roxy nodded and Ruby chewed on her sleeve. "Like I said, hear this all first. Thirty four years ago, Archie – your dad. He went out drinking and he had a one night stand. The woman ended up pregnant and Archie pretended to stand by her after she refused to abort it about fifty times even though he tried to force her into it. " Ronnie and Roxy gave each other funny looks. They knew a lot more about stuff like that than they thought. "He waited until she had the baby, and he snatched it. He took it away and put it up for adoption somehow. He was already with another woman by now – Glenda. She was your mum, obviously. She went on to have you, Ronnie and then Roxy a couple of years later."

"So, what, you're telling us we have another sibling?" Rachel nodded and took some papers out of her bag. She pushed them towards Ronnie and Roxy. The adoption papers of Miss Rachel Mitchell. "You?!" Rachel nodded. "Just hear me out. So when you was fourteen, you became pregnant too. You had a little girl. I was fourteen at the time, nearing fifteen. Only, I was three months pregnant too. I didn't tell anyone obviously. Archie turned up out of the blue, told me everything then said that I could have one link to my sisters, just one. I could have your baby. But I had to keep quiet about everything and run away from my foster home. I didn't tell him about my baby, that this was actually a good option for my anyway. I agreed to take her though. I had to. I didn't know what he would do to me or that baby otherwise and I knew if I had her, she'd defiantely come back to you." Ronnie was on tenderhooks, tears falling down her cheek at the mention of her baby girl. "I brought her up on my own, and she wants to come and see you. She didn't want to push you into anything, she doesn't know if you want her or not." Ronnie had tears falling down her cheeks uncontrolably now. "Of course I want her. Please, can you get her here tonight? Is she okay? Oh my god…" She was overwhelmed. Rachel took her phone out and put it on loudspeaker as she rung it. Ronnie stared at the phone with wide eyes and Roxy held her hand under the table. The phone crackled and a voice answered.

"Hi Auntie Rach."

"Hi baby. I told you I'd call."

"So she does want me?"

Ronnie burst into even more tears, sobbing and choking. "What's that?" the girl asked. "It's your mum, baby." The girl laughed lightly. "Am I on loudspeaker?" Rachel told her she was and the girl sounded very excited. "Mum…" Ronnie choked on her tears. "I never thought I'd hear you call me that." The girl laughed. "So you do actually want to see me?" Ronnie cheered up a lot more but there were still a lot of tears coming down her cheeks. "Of couse I do, if you want to see me." The girl started singing lightly down the phone and sounded as if she was dancing around. "I'll be there in abouuuttt ten minutes?" Roxy hugged her sister tightly and Ronnie was shaking with nerves and excitement. "Hey, calm down." Rachel said her goodbyes to Ronnie's daughter and she hung up.

Jack, meanwhile, was looked out of his window towards the vic when he noticed R&R's lights were on. He locked up and remembered switching the lights off, so he assumed it must have been robbed. He dressed hurriedly and ran over where he bumped into a young girl who was just about to go in. "Oi." The girl turned around. "Yeah?" She had the door half open though. If he turned out to be a psycho she could run through. "Why're you going in there?" She shrugged. "Why do you care?" He stopped part way into a 'I care cos this is my club' rant and looked at her with his head on the side. "You look like…"

"Is that you Jack?" Ronnie called out. "Oh typical, more wishful thinking on her part…" Roxy laughed to Rachel. They had gotten to know each other in those few short minutes and were already joking together while Ronnie waited nervously for her daughter's arrival. "Is he her fella?" Roxy nodded. "Not!" Ronnie shouted. "Well, they had a bit of a fight because he tried to seduce her in her own club but they're totally in love with each other really." Ronnie nodded and kept a serious face as she said it until her and Rachel burst out laughing.

"Yeah, it's me. What's going on?" He shouted through once he had stopped looking at the girl like that. Her little girl took her chances and wandered on through. "Rihanna!" Rihanna ran towards Ronnie and Ronnie lifted her into a tight hug as Jack watched in confusion before closing the door. "Anyone mind telling me what's going on?" Roxy waved a hand at him to shut him up. "Shush. Just go and have a drink or something." She didn't want him to spoil the perfect moment. Ronnie was crying again and so was Rihanna. "You thought I didn't want to see you…" Ronnie said without breaking the hug. "Yeah, I thought after all these years you'd move on or whatever…" The girl shrugged, not breaking the hug. Ronnie broke it eventually and took off her locket and opened it to show her her baby picture. "The only picture I had of you."

"She's wore that for years. Ever since she lost you." Rihanna smiled, wiping her tears away. "I'm sorry," Rihanna said simply. "What for?" Ronnie said. "It's my fault." Ronnie pulled her into another hug. "You okay Rubes?" Rihanna asked the young girl. "Yeah, I was just scared for you." Ruby had brightened up a lot since Rihanna had said she was on her way because Ronnie wanted her. "I told you two, didn't I?" Rihanna and Ruby rolled their eyes. Roxy interrupted. "Look, they can even do the Ronnie look!" Ronnie laughed at her. "I do not do that!" Roxy smirked. "Yes you do!" Ronnie shook her head. "No, I don't!" Jack drank a shot of vodka and sat on the other side of the bar. "Yes, you do!" They all laughed at Ronnie glared at Jack, blushing. "Earth to Ronnie! Children in the room!" Ronnie snapped her head around to her sister. "Oh god, I knew I should have sent you back to Jase."

Jack blushed too, and drank another shot. "Can someone tell me what's going on now?" he asked impatiently. Roxy stood up. "I suppose introductions are in order. Rachel, Ruby and Rihanna, this is Jack. She bent down to Rihanna and whispered loudly, "He's your mums' eye candy." Ronnie smacked her annoyed, but blushing furiously. "Mum's?" Ronnie turned to face him. "This is Rihanna, my daughter." She took her hand. "And who are you?" Rihanna asked, tilting her head to the side. She said it with a hint of sarcasm and humour and Jack could see the resemblense straight away. "Why didn't I guess? I'm Jack Branning. Co-own this place with your mum even if your mum likes to think she owns the place." She looked at him cheekily with a lot of sarcasm. "Which means I don't class a table in a place I _partly _own as a date. Comprende?" Rihanna stayed staring at Jack who watched slightly open mouthed as Ronnie walked away. "You didn't!?" she aksed with shock and laughter.

"Thanks for putting me in my place Rihanna. Do I get any more introductions?" Rachel laughed. "Nice one Rhi Rhi." Rihanna and Ruby both looked at each other and did a mental little dance, clicking their fingers. "We still got it!" They giggled to each other as Ronnie watched, laughing. Jack smirked and his eyes trailed down the back of Ronnie when he thought no one was watching. "Oi, Branning. Eyes off my little sister!" Jack's eyes tore away from Ronnie over to Rachel. "Whaddya mean?" Rachel and Roxy went into fits of laughter while Ronnie sat down next to them, putting her feet up on a stool from another table. "She's my little sister. Both of them." Roxy laughed. "Oh god, now I have two to boss me about! Maybe you can put Ronnie in her place though!" They all laughed but Ronnie hit Roxy jokingly too. "No late night returns from…" She looked at Rachel. "…Branning Boy's place!" They burst into fits of laughter while Ronnie blushed furiously. "What happened to the children in the room thing?" Ronnie bitterly questioned Roxy.

Rachel moved on. "Anyways… I'm Rachel, as you've heard. Older sister to these two." She gestured to Ronnie and Roxy. "Auntie to her." She gestured to Rihanna. "And mother to her." She pointed at Ruby. "Wow." Over the next hour and a half they explained everything to Jack, chatted about stuff from when they were kids and found out more about each other. It was near one o'clock now and Rihanna and Ruby were yawning. "You feel like sleeping here tonight?" Ronnie asked them all. "We've got nowhere else." They all nodded, Ruby and Rihanna were really excited to stay in a club. "I'll go back to the vic and get sleeping bags." She didn't really want to leave Rihanna but she did, regardless. She sneaked into the vic, grabbed a lot of sleeping bags and quilts and struggled back to R&R without being caught. She dropped them off, went back for more and they layed them out in the VIP area. Jack said he would leave and Ronnie offered to walk back with him. "That okay with you Rihanna?" Rihanna nodded, smiling fondly at her mum before she carried on moving her sleeping bag around. Ronnie left with Jack and walked back. "Why didn't you tell me about her?" Ronnie sighed. "My dad snatched her from me. She's my only weakness. I hid it cos it upsets me too much." Jack nodded. "Night." Ronnie tried to kiss him on the cheek but he moved his head but Ronnie moved hers too and kissed his cheek. "Nice try," she said, smirking before she walked back across the square, Jack smiling after her before her went into his flat."

Ronnie got inside the club again, locked the doors and went through to the VIP area where there was lots of girly chat going on. "Mum!" Rihanna hugged Ronnie and Ronnie wrapped her arms around her. Ronnie held back the tears, looking up to try and get them out of her eyes. Rachel and Roxy smiled at them. The five Rs fell asleep very quickly, despite how much they wanted to stay awake. Today had been an exhausting day. They had tommorow to talk. And they definitely had lots to talk about.


	2. Chapter 2

Ronnie had just turned down yet another advance from Jack Branning, her business partner

Ronnie had just turned down yet another advance from Jack Branning, her business partner. Never mix business with pleasure, right? Luckily Roxy turned up just in time to persuade her giving up this club wasn't a good idea. Even if she said nothing, Ronnie knew her personality so her opinion was easy enough to predict – make him jealous. They walked away to go and get a couple of curries courtesy of Jase. Jack followed them out and watched her walk before he shut up the club and went back to his flat. Ronnie and Roxy sat on Arthur's bench in the dark with just the overhead street light and odd lights around the square lighting the entire place up. Ronnie looked around. "Do you prefer this to Ibiza? I like this part. The night." Roxy smirked. "You're a vampire." Ronnie laughed and ate a bit more of her curry. They didn't realise there were two people watching them, simply because they didn't expect it.

"Mind if we join you?" A voice came out of the dark and was hard to trace to any point. Roxy looked terrified but a woman and a teenage girl came into the light. "Sorry. I'm Rachel, this is Ruby." She held the thirteen year old girl's shoulders protectively and Ronnie moved over to let them sit down. The two other girls both had blonde hair. The little girl stayed silent but the woman spoke. "I'm Ronnie. This is Roxy. You new around here?" Rachel nodded. Ruby stared at the floor ahead of her quietly. Roxy looked at her confusedly.

"You live in the vic, right?" Rachel asked. Ronnie nodded. Roxy stayed out of the coversation and continued eating. What kinda freaks hung around in the dark then asked to sit next to you on a bench and knew where you lived? "Do you think we could go somewhere to talk? Not the vic. It's important, I don't really want to tell you here." Ronnie looked at her strangely. "It's not bad. At least, I hope you don't see it as bad but we need to talk." Ronnie nodded while Roxy looked at them confusedly. "I own the club around the corner. We can talk there. Look – what's this all about?" Rachel shook her head. "Wait until we're in the light." Ronnie unlocked the door nervously and switched on the lights. It wasn't till the lights were on that they actually saw each other's faces properly without the shadows. The young girl took down her hood and pulled nervously on her hip length blonde hair.

"I, er. I don't know how to say this. Just hear the entire story before you freak." Ronnie nodded, gesturing to the circle of seats that they all sat around. "This involves us all, yeah?" Ronnie and Roxy nodded and Ruby chewed on her sleeve. "Like I said, hear this all first. Thirty four years ago, Archie – your dad. He went out drinking and he had a one night stand. The woman ended up pregnant and Archie pretended to stand by her after she refused to abort it about fifty times even though he tried to force her into it. " Ronnie and Roxy gave each other funny looks. They knew a lot more about stuff like that than they thought. "He waited until she had the baby, and he snatched it. He took it away and put it up for adoption somehow. He was already with another woman by now – Glenda. She was your mum, obviously. She went on to have you, Ronnie and then Roxy a couple of years later."

"So, what, you're telling us we have another sibling?" Rachel nodded and took some papers out of her bag. She pushed them towards Ronnie and Roxy. The adoption papers of Miss Rachel Mitchell. "You?!" Rachel nodded. "Just hear me out. So when you was fourteen, you became pregnant too. You had a little girl. I was fourteen at the time, nearing fifteen. Only, I was three months pregnant too. I didn't tell anyone obviously. Archie turned up out of the blue, told me everything then said that I could have one link to my sisters, just one. I could have your baby. But I had to keep quiet about everything and run away from my foster home. I didn't tell him about my baby, that this was actually a good option for my anyway. I agreed to take her though. I had to. I didn't know what he would do to me or that baby otherwise and I knew if I had her, she'd defiantely come back to you." Ronnie was on tenderhooks, tears falling down her cheek at the mention of her baby girl. "I brought her up on my own, and she wants to come and see you. She didn't want to push you into anything, she doesn't know if you want her or not." Ronnie had tears falling down her cheeks uncontrolably now. "Of course I want her. Please, can you get her here tonight? Is she okay? Oh my god…" She was overwhelmed. Rachel took her phone out and put it on loudspeaker as she rung it. Ronnie stared at the phone with wide eyes and Roxy held her hand under the table. The phone crackled and a voice answered.

"Hi Auntie Rach."

"Hi baby. I told you I'd call."

"So she does want me?"

Ronnie burst into even more tears, sobbing and choking. "What's that?" the girl asked. "It's your mum, baby." The girl laughed lightly. "Am I on loudspeaker?" Rachel told her she was and the girl sounded very excited. "Mum…" Ronnie choked on her tears. "I never thought I'd hear you call me that." The girl laughed. "So you do actually want to see me?" Ronnie cheered up a lot more but there were still a lot of tears coming down her cheeks. "Of couse I do, if you want to see me." The girl started singing lightly down the phone and sounded as if she was dancing around. "I'll be there in abouuuttt ten minutes?" Roxy hugged her sister tightly and Ronnie was shaking with nerves and excitement. "Hey, calm down." Rachel said her goodbyes to Ronnie's daughter and she hung up.

Jack, meanwhile, was looked out of his window towards the vic when he noticed R&R's lights were on. He locked up and remembered switching the lights off, so he assumed it must have been robbed. He dressed hurriedly and ran over where he bumped into a young girl who was just about to go in. "Oi." The girl turned around. "Yeah?" She had the door half open though. If he turned out to be a psycho she could run through. "Why're you going in there?" She shrugged. "Why do you care?" He stopped part way into a 'I care cos this is my club' rant and looked at her with his head on the side. "You look like…"

"Is that you Jack?" Ronnie called out. "Oh typical, more wishful thinking on her part…" Roxy laughed to Rachel. They had gotten to know each other in those few short minutes and were already joking together while Ronnie waited nervously for her daughter's arrival. "Is he her fella?" Roxy nodded. "Not!" Ronnie shouted. "Well, they had a bit of a fight because he tried to seduce her in her own club but they're totally in love with each other really." Ronnie nodded and kept a serious face as she said it until her and Rachel burst out laughing.

"Yeah, it's me. What's going on?" He shouted through once he had stopped looking at the girl like that. Her little girl took her chances and wandered on through. "Rihanna!" Rihanna ran towards Ronnie and Ronnie lifted her into a tight hug as Jack watched in confusion before closing the door. "Anyone mind telling me what's going on?" Roxy waved a hand at him to shut him up. "Shush. Just go and have a drink or something." She didn't want him to spoil the perfect moment. Ronnie was crying again and so was Rihanna. "You thought I didn't want to see you…" Ronnie said without breaking the hug. "Yeah, I thought after all these years you'd move on or whatever…" The girl shrugged, not breaking the hug. Ronnie broke it eventually and took off her locket and opened it to show her her baby picture. "The only picture I had of you."

"She's wore that for years. Ever since she lost you." Rihanna smiled, wiping her tears away. "I'm sorry," Rihanna said simply. "What for?" Ronnie said. "It's my fault." Ronnie pulled her into another hug. "You okay Rubes?" Rihanna asked the young girl. "Yeah, I was just scared for you." Ruby had brightened up a lot since Rihanna had said she was on her way because Ronnie wanted her. "I told you two, didn't I?" Rihanna and Ruby rolled their eyes. Roxy interrupted. "Look, they can even do the Ronnie look!" Ronnie laughed at her. "I do not do that!" Roxy smirked. "Yes you do!" Ronnie shook her head. "No, I don't!" Jack drank a shot of vodka and sat on the other side of the bar. "Yes, you do!" They all laughed at Ronnie glared at Jack, blushing. "Earth to Ronnie! Children in the room!" Ronnie snapped her head around to her sister. "Oh god, I knew I should have sent you back to Jase."

Jack blushed too, and drank another shot. "Can someone tell me what's going on now?" he asked impatiently. Roxy stood up. "I suppose introductions are in order. Rachel, Ruby and Rihanna, this is Jack. She bent down to Rihanna and whispered loudly, "He's your mums' eye candy." Ronnie smacked her annoyed, but blushing furiously. "Mum's?" Ronnie turned to face him. "This is Rihanna, my daughter." She took her hand. "And who are you?" Rihanna asked, tilting her head to the side. She said it with a hint of sarcasm and humour and Jack could see the resemblense straight away. "Why didn't I guess? I'm Jack Branning. Co-own this place with your mum even if your mum likes to think she owns the place." She looked at him cheekily with a lot of sarcasm. "Which means I don't class a table in a place I _partly _own as a date. Comprende?" Rihanna stayed staring at Jack who watched slightly open mouthed as Ronnie walked away. "You didn't!?" she aksed with shock and laughter.

"Thanks for putting me in my place Rihanna. Do I get any more introductions?" Rachel laughed. "Nice one Rhi Rhi." Rihanna and Ruby both looked at each other and did a mental little dance, clicking their fingers. "We still got it!" They giggled to each other as Ronnie watched, laughing. Jack smirked and his eyes trailed down the back of Ronnie when he thought no one was watching. "Oi, Branning. Eyes off my little sister!" Jack's eyes tore away from Ronnie over to Rachel. "Whaddya mean?" Rachel and Roxy went into fits of laughter while Ronnie sat down next to them, putting her feet up on a stool from another table. "She's my little sister. Both of them." Roxy laughed. "Oh god, now I have two to boss me about! Maybe you can put Ronnie in her place though!" They all laughed but Ronnie hit Roxy jokingly too. "No late night returns from…" She looked at Rachel. "…Branning Boy's place!" They burst into fits of laughter while Ronnie blushed furiously. "What happened to the children in the room thing?" Ronnie bitterly questioned Roxy.

Rachel moved on. "Anyways… I'm Rachel, as you've heard. Older sister to these two." She gestured to Ronnie and Roxy. "Auntie to her." She gestured to Rihanna. "And mother to her." She pointed at Ruby. "Wow." Over the next hour and a half they explained everything to Jack, chatted about stuff from when they were kids and found out more about each other. It was near one o'clock now and Rihanna and Ruby were yawning. "You feel like sleeping here tonight?" Ronnie asked them all. "We've got nowhere else." They all nodded, Ruby and Rihanna were really excited to stay in a club. "I'll go back to the vic and get sleeping bags." She didn't really want to leave Rihanna but she did, regardless. She sneaked into the vic, grabbed a lot of sleeping bags and quilts and struggled back to R&R without being caught. She dropped them off, went back for more and they layed them out in the VIP area. Jack said he would leave and Ronnie offered to walk back with him. "That okay with you Rihanna?" Rihanna nodded, smiling fondly at her mum before she carried on moving her sleeping bag around. Ronnie left with Jack and walked back. "Why didn't you tell me about her?" Ronnie sighed. "My dad snatched her from me. She's my only weakness. I hid it cos it upsets me too much." Jack nodded. "Night." Ronnie tried to kiss him on the cheek but he moved his head but Ronnie moved hers too and kissed his cheek. "Nice try," she said, smirking before she walked back across the square, Jack smiling after her before her went into his flat."

Ronnie got inside the club again, locked the doors and went through to the VIP area where there was lots of girly chat going on. "Mum!" Rihanna hugged Ronnie and Ronnie wrapped her arms around her. Ronnie held back the tears, looking up to try and get them out of her eyes. Rachel and Roxy smiled at them. The five Rs fell asleep very quickly, despite how much they wanted to stay awake. Today had been an exhausting day. They had tommorow to talk. And they definitely had lots to talk about.


	3. Chapter 3

Ronnie was the first to wake and when she did, the first thing she looked at was her daughter

**I thought I had already added this chapter, really sorry. Here it is now though.**

Ronnie was the first to wake and when she did, the first thing she looked at was her daughter. It was weird how quickly they had settled into this family unit, but Ronnie wasn't looking forward to Rachel being the boss. She was the boss. She smirked to herself at the thought and watched as Rihanna moved about a little in her sleep. Only a second or two later Rachel woke up and looked over to Ronnie. "You okay?" she asked quietly. Ronnie nodded. "I'm just glad to have her back." She turned to look at Rachel and smiled. "Thanks." Rachel tilted her head to the side. "What for?" Ronnie smiled. "For taking her off Archie, for keeping her safe. For bringing her back to me." Rachel smiled. "Anything for my little sisters." She grinned. "This is weird." They both giggled to each other until Roxy turned over and muttered, "Ronnie will you shut up." She was half asleep and probably hadn't got what happened yesterday into her head yet. She rolled her eyes and Rachel and grinned. "Shall we go through there?" she mouthed to her. Rachel nodded and they both slipped out of their make shift beds and went out of the VIP area.

"You got over the shock yet?" Rachel asked her, sitting in the same seat as last night, putting her feet up. Ronnie sat opposite her, putting her feet up the opposite way. "I'm getting there. It's definitely a good shock though." Ronnie smiled. "So what did Archie say then, when he dropped her off with you?" Rachel sighed. "Like I said, I was in a foster home, but I had found out I was pregnant a couple of month earlier. I was working two jobs outside of school and saving all of the money. It was killing me, but I knew I needed to do it if I was going to run away. So I was on my way home from school and I saw some guy just stood by my house. He stopped me when I got near and told me he was Archie Mitchell. I knew he was my dad, so I stayed and spoke to him. I didn't tell people my family's name or nothing. I kept my entire family a secret. So he tried to get me to go for a drive, but I wouldn't and he agreed to go for a walk with me because he was desperate to get away from the house in case my foster mum and dad got back. He said he was really sorry for having to leave me and everything. He told me he needed my help. He said he had remarried and I had two sisters – you two. He said you had had a baby and he had to get rid of it. He didn't care how, but if I wanted a connection with my two sisters, this was the only one I was getting. I agreed, straight off. I asked if you would be coming to see her and he just shook his head and said you weren't to know." A tear rolled down Ronnie's cheek.

Rachel got up and sat next to Ronnie, putting an arm around her. Ronnie smiled at her, not used to this attention. It was like she was the baby for once unlike when she was with Roxy. "He arranged to meet me that night, and he handed her over and told me again that I wasn't to know, said goodbye and left me with her. I had brought all my money with me but he gave me a couple of thousand in cash and shoved it in my bag. He told me it was so I didn't get caught by the police or have to go to a home but I knew he was feeling guilty. I asked if he was sure you didn't want her. To give him a chance to take her back to you, I mean. He shook his head and then got into his car and drove off. I was left with little Rihanna. A couple of months after I had Ruby. I worked from a couple of days after Ruby was born, getting friends to babysit which they were glad to do. They were cute little angels. I passed sixteen with two young babies. I hadn't been to school ever since I ran away but I managed to keep getting jobs and I settled into a hairdressing one where I made quite a bit of money. We were happy, but Rihanna grew up knowing that you was her real mum. I tried to get in touch with you as soon as Rihanna felt ready but I found you was still in touch with Archie and didn't want to risk it."

Ronnie tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "I found you the other day but Rihanna freaked out and we went back. She built up her courage but asked me to come and ask you first. And that's how we ended up here." Ronnie smiled. "I should have tried harder to find her." Rachel shook her head. "You couldn't have. I covered our tracks in case Archie tried to get her back or the police found me." Rachel pulled Ronnie into a proper hug. "It was my fault, not yours." Ronnie shook her head, breaking the hug. "It was Archie. You only protected her." Rachel smiled at her. "So about this Branning boy…" Rachel grinned while Ronnie rolled her eyes. "A table in your own club?" Ronnie laughed, wiping away her tears. "Yeah, I walked out like." Rachel grinned. "That's my girl." They laughed together. "Are you trying to tell me you didn't kiss him yesterday night though?" Ronnie nodded. "I didn't. On the cheek, yeah. But no." Rachel looked skeptical. "Yeah." Rachel smiled. "You'll have to watch you know, you'll have competition from someone else. Haven't you looked at him recently?" Ronnie grinned as Roxy stumbled through the VIP doors. "He's in love with her, it wouldn't happen." Ronnie raised an eyebrow. "She was playing hard to get for about six months. I don't know what's wrong with you." Roxy rolled her eyes, collapsing onto one of the chairs. "Six months?" Rachel questioned while Ronnie rolled her eyes again.

"I was suffocating in the sexual tension." Roxy grinned. "Six months though? And he didn't have anyone else?" Ronnie shook her head. "Jesus, what did you do to the man?" Roxy grinned. "She hated him for months while he kept flirting with her and only admitted it to me, even the other day. She was daydreaming about him." Ronnie glared. Rachel laughed. Roxy looked innocent. "Should my ears be burning?" What were the chances of that? Jack appeared through the club doors after somehow managing to silently unlock the doors. The three of them said, "Nope" all at once. "Don't flatter yourself," Ronnie added smiling. "What're you doing here anyway? You're never even awake this early." Roxy muttered, "You'd know." Her and Rachel stuggled to control their laughter while Ronnie turned pink. "I'm going to check on those two." She marched off past Jack and into the VIP room. She found both girls already awake and sat on the couches with their feet up. "Thank god you two are awake. You have to save me from Rachel and Roxy." Rihanna grinned, moving up to let her mum sit down. Ronnie sat next to her and put her feet up. "Why, what're they doing this time?" Ronnie sighed. "Jack's here and I just nearly murdered Roxy." Ruby grinned. "Why? What did she say?" Ronnie breathed in. "You're too young." Ruby and Rihanna looked at each other.

"It was something to do with sex then."  
"Or drugs."  
"Or both."

They both laughed and Ronnie joined in. "Okay, maybe you're not too young." They both laughed. "Come on, we'll come out with you now." Rihanna grabbed Ronnie's hand and pulled her towards the door. While Ruby opened it. When Ronnie couldn't see Jack she said, "Has he gone now?" Jack appeared out of the office. "There was a bit too much happiness in that for my liking. Ah, you two are up." Ruby and Rihanna looked at him with a face as if to say 'duh'. Jack raised his eyebrows. "Okaayyyy." He looked away a bit nervously. Ronnie went into the office, past Jack and hoped he would follow. He had four pairs of eyes on him at the minute, so he thought anywhere other than there was safer so he made a break for it into the office while the two teens put their ears against the door and a finger to their lips to shush Roxy and Rachel.

"You okay?" Jack asked her. She shrugged. "Yeah, apart from getting used to having a big sister, a daughter and a neice." She smiled. Ruby and Rihanna pointed at themselves and whispered, "That's us." They grinned at each other and went back to listening. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" He shrugged. "You got used to me having Penny even if you didn't like each other in the end. At least Rihanna will actually speak to me without being a brat. I know Penny was. It wasn't your fault." Ronnie shrugged. "I did try with Penny, you saw me." Jack shrugged. "I know." He went over and sat at his own desk and Ronnie got up from her own chair and sat on his desk. "So you're definitely okay with this? All of it?" Jack smiled. "I'm just glad for you. You got your daughter back. I wish you'd have told me about her before but you've told me now." Ronnie smirked. "Good." She bent down and kissed him and he tried to pull her off the desk and onto his lap but she broke the kiss.

"Oi, my daughter's out there." They grinned at each other and Ronnie rubbed her lipstick off his lips and rubbed around her own so there was nothing noticeable since she didn't know that her daughter was actually listening at the door. Ruby and Rihanna had their hands over their mouths to stop themselves from laughing. Ronnie's heels clipped across the floor and Ruby grabbed Rihanna and dragged her away from the door. They sat on the bar stools in fits of giggles when Ronnie came out of the office. She looked at Rihanna and Ruby who stopped laughing and looked totally innocent for a moment before Jack turned up behind Ronnie and they both burst out laughing again. "What?" Ronnie assumed they were laughing because of what she had told them before.

Rihanna, through fits of laughter said, "Can you leave me out of those sorts of conversations next time?" Ronnie bit her lip. "Whaddya mean?" But she bent over and whispered to Rihanna before she said anything, "Extra £20 when we go shopping later if you keep quiet." Rihanna smiled. "Deal," she whispered back and Ronnie looked relieved while Roxy and Rachel looked at her weird and Ruby looked a bit annoyed, but obviously was faking it. "What about me?" Ronnie smiled. "You too." Jack made a sharp exit with only a, "speak to you later" to Ronnie. Ruby looked innocent. "Did we scare him off?" Ronnie grinned. "You did a good job of it."

"So what was it you bribed Ruby and Rihanna into keeping quiet about Ron?" Roxy asked mischeiviously. "I don't know what you mean." Roxy rolled her eyes. Roxy waited until Ronnie had disappeared back into her office and tip toed over to Ruby and Rihanna. "Thirty each if you tell me." They both shook their heads. "You're lying." Roxy shrugged. "Yeah, maybe. Plus it'd be Ronnie's money I'd be giving you anyway."

"Mummmm! Auntie Roxy's trying to bribe us!" Rihanna went running into the office, giggling. Ronnie handed her the twenty pound note, as promised and Ronnie took a bag out of the safe and took the money out, and started counting through it. "Woah, you make a lot of money." Rihanna jumped up onto the desk, sitting down. Ronnie smiled at her. "Enough to spoil you and Ruby for the day, yes." She smiled at her. "Mum, did you mean what you said? You do still want me?" Ronnie pulled her off the desk and onto her knee and wrapped her arms around her. "I haven't ever forgot about you. I've wanted you back more than anything from the minute I lost you."Rihanna smiled at her. "Love you."

Ronnie heart melted. "You're pretty much the only person that gets to me, you know that? I hardly ever cry, even ask your auntie Rox. Only when we talk about you, or I think about you." Rihanna smiled at her. "I'm sorry we didn't come and find you sooner." Ronnie shook her head. "It's my fault. You were scared what I would think." Rihanna smiled. "Could you platt my hair?" Ronnie smiled at her. "'Course." She turned Rihanna on her knee and unplatted her hair softly, brushed it back with her fingers, untangled it and retied and replatted it. "Done." Rihanna smiled. "Shopping!" She grinned and stood up, bouncing up and down by the door while her mum grabbed everything and went back out.

"You lot ready for lots of shopping?" They all grinned and after about twenty minutes of getting ready in the toilets the five blondes set off shopping. They took Roxy's jeep up to the local shopping centre and spent a good few hours in there shopping for brand new clothes for all of them. They went back to the club with a couple of hours to spare befor e opening. They all changed into new outfits and put on their new make up and jewellery. Ronnie had managed to get Rihanna and Ruby to get their pictures taken in a photo booth and had now added that photo into her locket too. Ronnie went out into the main part of the club from her office and shouted, "Are you all ready?" Five faces appeared from different parts of the club. "We need to go introduce you to Auntie Peggy." Roxy groaned. "Shut up." They grinned at each other and eventually, they were ready to leave the club. Ronnie locked up and they headed to the vic as a rather noisy group of blondes. Ronnie and Rachel each had hold of one of Rihanna's hands, Ruby had hold of Rachel's other hand and was linking Roxy's arm.

They broke apart when they got to the vic but Rihanna kept hold of Ronnie's hand, nervous to meet her other relatives. Ronnie smiled at her reassuringly before she pushed the door open and brought Rihanna in with her. The others followed behind her and Peggy looked at them from behind the bar with confusion. "Auntie Peg, this is Rihanna. My daughter."


End file.
